


Distant Memories

by Rexlette01



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexlette01/pseuds/Rexlette01
Summary: CT-7567|Rex is reliveing memories of the battles he fought, and the brothers he lost. During this time he has his brothers that help him through.





	1. Captain Rex One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Rexlette01 here, So this just happend to be the shortest and the first fanfiction I have ever created. If you would like me to do more, please leave me a comment. Thanks!

Flashes of red light streamed past Rex, narrowly missing his face. "Hurry up!" he yelled at his ARCs Fives and Echo as they lagged behind. Rex heard a yelp of pain as a blaster shot hit another of his brothers. 'Another one gone forever', he thought grimly. "Captain! Look out!" someone yelled beside him as Rex noticed a flash of red headed towards his helmet. He braced himself for the impact but strangely it never came. Instead when he opened his eyes he was staring at the top of the metal bunk in the barracks. "It was just another dream," he whispered to himself. "Another dream?" Fives asked as he leaned down over top bunk. "What was it about? "Nothing," the Captain replied, "Do you know what time it is?"


	2. This Part...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a memory or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hopefully gonna be good.

Gasp! Pant! Rex tumbled down the slope, narrowly missing a blaster bolt hitting his helmet. He breathed heavily, and his body felt like pounds of bricks. General Skywalker shouted orders at the 501st legion as they fired blast after blast of blue blaster fire. He grimly noticed trooper after trooper falls to the Seppie's onslaught. Fek! A scorching ball of light thundered towards his face. He closed his eyes, awaiting his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short one. I will hopefully post one soon. Please leave a like and a comment if you want me to do more. Thanks, Rexlette01

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that short little story. Remember to leave a comment if I should do more. Thanks!


End file.
